


An Embered Sunset

by banana77



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana77/pseuds/banana77
Summary: Something I wrote in ten minutes for myself. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 39





	An Embered Sunset

Anne sat next to Gilbert. She slowly scooted closer. The sunset painted the sky with beautiful colors and gave the orchard a pleasant glow. The tree was still warm from the midday summer sun.  
Neither spoke or even dared to breathe so that the magic of the moment wouldn't be broken. But something moved Gilbert to slide closer to Anne until their shoulders were resting against each other. The touch was warmer than the dying sun and the heated wood against their backs.  
The tension had been broken by the simple action. Anne layed her head on Gilbert's shoulder and he on hers.  
"It's certainly taken a lot for us to get here, huh," Anne whispered, "Almost as if the universe was guiding us together despite our own personal flaws and misunderstandings." Gilbert's tilted his head so he was speaking softly in her ear,  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
She turned her head to look into his ever-romantic eyes. Neither noticed how close they were, entranced in each other and possibilities of what could come. Anne felt the his breath flutter on her lips and her eyes widened slightly, inadvertantly looking at his lips just centimeters from hers. But she didn't back away, or bring up Winifred, not this time.  
Their souls in tune, they close the marginal distance softly, together. Their lips brushed, but they didn't have such a tragical history to trade a butterflie's kiss in the schoolyard. Gilbert dipped his head more and they really kissed, saying things better left unsaid, but shown. Anne felt his tough hand caress her jaw, and found herself reaching for him too. Traveling up his arm, around his neck, in his curly hair, and that chin, oh, it all seemed like a dream come true. They pulled away at last breathing erratically but still staying close. Gilbert was playing with her braid and her hand was still on his marvelous chin. "Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you are beautiful," he breathed on her lips. She smiled, "And you know how to kiss a girl," He looked down, smirking. She rested her head on his shoulder once again as they watched the dying embers of the sunset.


End file.
